


What If?

by isthisreall1f3



Series: Mental Mimosas [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I feel like I'm inside a teddy bear, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisreall1f3/pseuds/isthisreall1f3
Summary: "What if everywhere you walked, there... was a shoe waiting for your foot to step into?""What if... you just shut up."





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to start writing a daily Mental Mimosa, as inspired by Catchclaw and using this generator: https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator. 
> 
> Today, it was, '"What if, like, there was a shoe... on every spot you stepped on in the world? Like we wouldn't have to wear shoes anymore because our feet would fit so snugly in another shoe."' It's pretty short but makes up for it in so much Stuckony fluff I feel like I'm trapped inside a teddy bear. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"What if everywhere you walked, there... was a shoe waiting for your foot to step into?"

"What if... you just shut up, Tony? I'm trying to sleep," Steve sighed sleepily. Yes, his boyfriend was adorable when he took his PTSD meds and started rambling in his sleep about physics-beating equations and pumpkin pies taking over the world, but that was hours ago, and now it was /three in the fucking morning/ and Steve just wanted to fall asleep. 

"...hunk of beef should run the butcher's shop... ironic... heh."

Bucky, the lucky bastard, had been lulled to sleep half an hour by Tony's mumblings, but Steve was a light sleeper, dammit, and he didn't want to have to go sleep on the couch again. It's not like it was lumpy or anything (this was /Tony/, after all. You could probably comfortably sleep in one of his chairs, they were so luxurious), but as annoying as his boyfriends were in the daytime (half the time when they would cuddle, one of them would start a rant or theory or some other scientific shit and totally forget that they were laying on top of him so he. couldn't. move).

Suddenly, he sat up and facepalmed. How did he not think of headphones?? (in his head, Tony snickered that it was because 'you're literally a /hundred years/ old') He slid out of the sheets as quietly as he could in search of relief.


End file.
